The White Goddess Moon
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau ternyata bulan yang dimaksud Madara bukanlah bulan itu?" "Aku tak mengerti..." "Bulan yang dicarinya adalah seorang manusia". During The Fourth Great Shinobi World War. ItachiXOC. WARNING : Possibly Mary Sue & OOCness. No Flames. Enjoy
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : All other characters except my OC belongs to its original owner!**

* * *

**Summary :**

**Legenda lama mengenai Dewi Bulan Putih. Saat bertemu dengan darah, pastikan kau tak mengambil langkah yang salah karena kematian siap menciummu. Jangan mengambil langkah mundur kalau kau tak mau sengsara. During The Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Itachi x OC. WARNING : Possibly Mary Sues and OOCness. Suck at summary. No Flames. Enjoy!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Tragedy, Humor**

**Language : Indonesian, possibly some English**

**WARNING : Contains characters from other manga!**

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_Konohagakure ~ Secret Laboratory _

_Waktu Tak Diketahui  
_

_..._

Laboratorium yang telah lama tak dipakai, berbau alkohol, tabung erlenmeyer, cairan kimia, spesimen-spesimen berantakan, bertebaran di mana-mana. Di ujung ruangan, seorang pemuda tertidur. Perban menutupi matanya, sementara kantong darah dan infus berdiri di tiang di sebelahnya.

Di seberang ruangan, seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan sedang minum teh, sambil berbincang-bincang dengan tamunya.

"Tampaknya kau belum bertambah tinggi ya, Earl?," candanya.

"Cerewet," tamunya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku mau pergi!," tukas tamunya, menyesap habis teh yang ada di cangkir itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, mengantar tamunya ke sebuah ruangan kecil, menekan beberapa tombol, sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Arigatou...untuk bantuannya"

"Hn"

"Sebastian, jaga Ciel baik-baik!", pesan gadis itu.

"Yes, My Lady"

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

_Waktu Tak Diketahui_

_..._

"Katakan apa pendapatmu, Naruto? Langkah apa yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya?", Godaime Hokage meminta pendapat Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uhm...rahasia"

"Jangan Bercanda! Ini Perang!", gadis berambut pink itu memukul kepala sahabatnya.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Ada apa?", tanya Tsunade pada Jounin yang menghubunginya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, menyerahkan diri!"

"APA..."

"Benar. Kami akan segera membawanya. Pihak lawan meminta gencatan senjata."

"Baik. Aku menyetujui gencatan senjata. Bawa Sasuke secepatnya ke Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Nenek Tsunade, ada apa?", tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sasuke...menyerahkan diri.."

Mata Shizune, Naruto, dan Sakura membelalak.

* * *

_Tempat dan Waktu Tak Diketahui_

_..._

"Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?", Uchiha Madara bertanya pada Kabuto.

"Maksudmu, Dewi itu? Tentu saja! Kau tahu sendiri kehebatannya saat Perang Besar Shinobi Ketiga, dia mesin pembunuh yang tak terkalahkan. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menculiknya dan mencuci otaknya"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pilih Sasuke untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu?", Kabuto balik bertanya.

"Pekerjaan ini harus dilakukan dengan "efisien" saat kau tak punya waktu", sahut Madara sebelum menghilang.

* * *

**Mind To Review?**

**Light Lamperouge  
**


	2. Terkurung Dalam Kegelapan

**Disclaimer: The Original Characters belongs to its right owner. The OCs are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary :**

**Legenda lama mengenai Dewi Bulan Putih. Saat bertemu dengan darah, pastikan kau tak mengambil langkah yang salah karena kematian siap menciummu. Jangan mengambil langkah mundur kalau kau tak mau sengsara. During The Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Itachi x OC. WARNING : Possibly Mary Sues and OOCness. Suck at summary. No Flames. Enjoy!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Tragedy, Humor**

**Language : Indonesian, possibly some English**

**WARNING : Contains characters and stuff from other manga or novel!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Terkurung dalam Kegelapan**

_Konoha - Secret Laboratory_

_Time : Possibly Morning_

_...  
_

"Yo, rupanya kau sudah sadar!", suara bersemangat dan merdu menyapanya.

Pemuda itu berusaha membuka matanya, namun sesuatu telah menutupinya, perban mungkin? Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Sasuke...dan saat cahaya itu lenyap.

Itachi merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh punggungnya, membantunya duduk. Saat berhasil, rasa nyeri menusuk punggungnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Aku baru saja mengoperasimu beberapa hari yang lalu", ucap gadis itu sembari mengulurkan sedotan.

"Minum, nih!" Saat menyesapnya, ia sedikit kaget. Rasa minuman itu seperti kue serpih cokelat bermentega. Masih panas.

"Siapa kau?", ia tahu pertanyaannya amat tidak sopan. Tapi setidaknya ia harus waspada, jangan-jangan gadis ini suruhan Yakushi Kabuto!

"Ah, Hachi. Waspada seperti biasa," gadis itu terkikik pelan.

"Hachi?"

"Yep, itu panggilanmu. Imut sekali! Dan, apakah kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Sayang?"

Itachi mengeluh. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Kita pernah bertemu kok, Say. Saat itu seingatku, kau sedang menggendong adikmu. Perang Besar itu lho!"

Bayangan gadis berambut putih yang melambai padanya sambil meneriakkan namanya berkelebat. Itu terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Aroma tubuhnya, caranya berbicara, serta suara yang didengarnya, Itachi menjadi sedikit percaya. Tapi...kenapa suara gadis itu masih terdengar sama? Tak mungkin ia masih begitu...

"Muda?", sahut gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Bibi Yuki?", Itachi menebak.

"Argh, kau menyapaku dengan sebutan yang payah itu", keluh gadis itu.

"Di mana kita?", Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Konoha", ia menjawabnya seolah-olah itu cukup menjelaskan keadaan mereka pada Tuan Serba Tahu Kita.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Mataku...buta?", Itachi bertanya, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi aku sudah menggantinya," ucap Yuki.

"Hn"

"Empat-empatnya"

"Empat?"

"Well, kau butuh empat mata, kan! Mana ada orang yang ingin buta lagi sesudah mengalaminya!", Yuki nyaris membentak Itachi.

"Maaf! Lepas kendali,"sahutnya pelan, jelas masih kesal dengan ucapan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. Terkurung dalam kegelapan betul-betul tak nyaman. Apalagi di tempat baru.

"Aku memang sedikit peka. Apalagi Gin dan Kuroi baik padaku," Yuki meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Itachi. Kehangatan mulai menjalar di tubuh pemuda itu, ia merasa aman dan terlindungi meski tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Orang yang matanya kau pakai," sahut Yuki tiba-tiba, tubuh Itachi gemetar,"Oh, ayolah Hachi! itu sudah biasa! Kakashi-san saja melakukannya! Lagipula, Kuroi dan Gin sudah lama meninggal." Yuki meyakinkannya.

"Mereka - Uchiha?", tanya Itachi pelan.

"Well, tentu saja! Apa gunanya memberi Seorang Uchiha mata dari Seorang Hyuuga?"

"Sesuatu yang payah," gumam Itachi. Ia merasakan Yuki sedikit berjengit.

"Maaf", kata Itachi. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tak boleh membuat penolongnya itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Ah tidak! Lucunya, hal itulah yang dilakukan orangtuaku dulu. Mereka payah. Ingin memiliki keturunan hebat. Menikah. Tetapi...yah, yang terjadi di luar perkiraan...Semacam jutsu atau yah..itu. Aku lahir, Ibuku mati, Ayahku membenciku dan membuangku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia datang lagi, aku jadi kelinci percobaan..dan BANG...semuanya tiba-tiba terjadi di luar kendali mereka."

Itachi tak berbicara. Mencoba mencerna tiap kata. Yuki berjalan keluar ruangan, mengambil sesuatu lalu duduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Lupakan deh omonganku tadi. Kau lapar?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Yuki sudah menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi.

"Mataku...kapan?", pemuda itu bertanya sambil meraba perban yang membalut matanya.

"Seminggu...atau tahu? Tergantung pemulihanmu"

Itachi mengeluh. Ia paling benci keadaan bernama sakit.

"Aku harus menyambungkan aliran chakranya dulu, Tuan Serba Tahu,"sahut Yuki sambil menyuapkan lagi sesendok nasi dengan unagi.

"Dan kita harus ke rumah sakit. Kurasa kau perlu menyembuhkan "batukmu" itu."

"Bibi Yuki..."

"Apa sayang?"

"Arigatou..."

"Tak perlu, sayang. Lagipula, perang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Kalau tak ada kau, kurasa aku bisa bosan setengah mati."

Perang? Lagi? Siapa yang...? Sasuke! Tak mungkin! Dia pasti kembali ke Konoha! Tapi Madara...Sial!

Hatinya terasa pedih. Ternyata pengorbanannya sia-sia saja. Sasuke! Anak itu telah mencemplungkan diri ke dalam kegelapan tanpa setitik pun cahaya.

"Bukankah kau juga berada dalam kegelapan sekarang. Cuma ragamu saja sih!", Yuki terkikik.

Itachi menatapnya bingung.

"Cuma sementara, kok. Sebentar lagi, kau pasti bisa melihat cahaya"

Suaranya tenang, dalam, merasuk bagai ramalan.

"Bibi...usiamu..", tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tujuh belas"

"Tak mungkin!"

"Bibi... tak bertambah tua.."

"Yep"

"Abadi?"

"Gara-gara jutsu konyol ibuku saat mengandungku! Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita ke luar. Udaranya cerah"

"Uh-oh", Itachi tak yakin ia cukup kuat untuk berjalan-jalan.

* * *

"Bibi Yuki! Turunkan aku!", teriaknya malu. Mana ada seorang gadis menggendong oleh seorang pemuda di punggungnya!

"Baiklah, di sini saja", mereka duduk di bawah pohon besar, di tepi padang rumput. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Anginnya segar sekali. Mataharinya juga hangat. Ah, Hachi-sayang...rentangkan tanganmu...rasakan anginnya", Yuki merentangkan paksa tangan Itachi.

"Uh"

"Maaf! Aku sedikit kasar, ya!", sahutnya. Mereka merentangkan tangan. Menikmati kehangatan mentari, hembusan angin, dan kicauan burung-burung berlama-lama.

"Itachi, boleh nggak aku mohon sesuatu darimu?"

"Hn"

"Kalau penglihatanmu sudah normal, beritahu aku seperti apa matahari itu"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara Yuki.

"Sejak kecil, aku belum pernah tahu seperti apa matahari! Apa matahari benar-benar berwarna kemerahan saat senja? Apa matahari benar-benar berwarna kekuningan di siang hari? Apa di hari yang benar-benar terik, matahari benar-benar berwarna putih kebiru-biruan? "

"Yuki...Bibi maksudku. Apa kau...?"

Yuki tertawa.

"Itulah nggak enaknya hidup abadi,"katanya sebelum tertawa lagi. Tawanya hampa dan pahit. Kosong.

"Aku terkurung dalam kegelapan selamanya," ucapnya pelan sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi.

* * *

**Lebih mudah menyuapi seseorang yang sakit dengan sendok daripada dengan sumpit. Tentang warna matahari, ada di Buku Fisika Kelas 1 A SMP, karangan Marthen Kanginan.  
**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge  
**


End file.
